


Just like you

by eeli



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeli/pseuds/eeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naraien makes the ultimate sacrifice, leaving Zevran to mourn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just like you

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in 2012, so... But it still kind of means a lot to me, so I decided to put it here too.

He had to watch. 

He tried to get closer, he really tried.  
But there was a force that stopped him.   
All he could do was watch.   
Watch how the only person he had ever loved was slipping away from him.  
Zevran could sense that everything was not right.   
There was something the other elf had not told him.  
He wanted to go to Naraien, to get him away from the dragon.  
But he couldn’t move. 

Zevran saw how Naraien growled, his hands tightly on the sword that had pierced the Archdemon’s head. Then the Dalish elf lifted his head, locking his eyes with Zevran and smiled. Zevran could see sad determination in his eyes.   
  
Zevran screamed Naraien’s name when a pressure wave that followed an explosion threw him on his back. A bright light blinded him. For a moment he just laid there, without the strength to push himself up again. The light faded slowly, leaving everything in silence. He saw the sky get brighter, and the air got slightly easier to breathe. The silence was broken by the cheers from the city below. The Blight was over.   
  
Finally, when he could, Zevran stood up, desperately trying to see where his Warden was. And there he was, lying on the cold and hard stone floor, blood all over his armor. Zevran limped as fast as he could to reach his love, and never in his life had such a small distance felt like a hundred miles. He dropped onto his knees, next to the fallen elf. Zevran looked at the face of his lover, slowly lifting his hand to caress the tattooed face. Naraien looked as if he was in a peaceful sleep.   
  
“My Warden?” Zevran whispered. He could feel how the skin under his fingers was getting colder. It used to be nicely tanned, but now it was starting to turn pale, and Zevran couldn’t sense any signs of life from the man. Gently he lifted Naraien’s head to rest on his legs.   
“Please, open your eyes”, Zevran pleaded quietly, bending down to press a kiss on Naraien’s lips, hoping to feel them respond. But there was nothing. He desperately kissed those lips again and again, but it was in vain. He felt tears in his eyes, but refused to let them fall.   
  
He could sense Alistair coming closer and heard him inhale sharply, as if he was trying to hold his tears back as well. He felt Wynne there too, and some other people. A hand touched his shoulder, but retreated a moment later. They had understood, and he was grateful for that.   
  
Zevran’s gaze fell on Naraien’s earring. A small, but sad smile showed its way to his lips when he remembered the time he gave it to his Warden. At first Naraien had been too stubborn and refused to accept it unless it meant something. Oh, how irritated that had made Zevran feel.   
Finally realizing how much the other elf meant to him, he offered it a second time. He would never forget the feeling of joy when Naraien smiled at him and closed the distance between them, kissing him softly and yet with so much passion. They had made love that night. It had been slow and beautiful, full of whispers of sweet nothings. It had been the first time Zevran had made love with someone. They had slept together before, but that night was completely different. It had made Zevran fall deeper.  
  
He knew he shouldn’t have had gotten attached to the Warden. Yet, he couldn’t help but feel that it was the best thing he had ever done. Falling for Naraien, it had led him to change in so many ways.   
“I think, in the end, it was you who assassinated me, not the other way around”, he chuckled sadly, trying to keep himself together.  
  
For a moment he just looked at the face of his beloved, slightly rocking his body. He had known. He had known that he would probably lose Naraien sooner or later, but nothing could have prepared him for this feeling. It hurt. It hurt so much that he couldn’t tell if he had any wounds. His whole body ached. But what hurt the most was his heart.   
“It is just like you”, Zevran had a hoarse voice when he spoke. “I told you I would follow you, wherever you go,” he laughed bitterly, “it is just like you to go to a place where I cannot follow.”   
  
Zevran traced the tattoos on Naraien’s face with his fingers. They found their way to touch his eyes, and Zevran bent down to kiss his eyelids, once each. His chest felt tight and it got harder to breathe when he realized that he would never see Naraien’s beautiful green eyes again.  
  
“I’m sorry I never said it aloud… even though you said I did not have to.” Zevran sighed and lifted his lover closer to his body and embraced him tightly.   
“I… I love you.” he whispered in Naraien’s ear, hoping that somewhere, he would hear it. Rain started pouring down, and finally Zevran let the tears fall.   
  
“I love you.”


End file.
